The present invention relates to a yawing-momentum detecting apparatus for a vehicle and a detecting method for detecting yawing momentum of the vehicle. Moreover, the present invention relates to a motion controlling apparatus for a vehicle, for controlling motion of the vehicle by utilizing this yawing-momentum detecting method and apparatus.
It has been known, as detectors for detecting angular momentum of a moving object, various detectors with employment of, for example, opto-gyroscope and vibrating gyroscope or the like. There are various problems when such conventional detecting apparatuses for detecting angular momentum are employed in vehicles, namely costs thereof, and also complexities in handling of the apparatus and structures.
To solve these problems, one angular-momentum detecting apparatus has been described in, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined publication No. JP-A-60-88311. Also, another angular-momentum detecting apparatus with employment of the algebraic method to correct the outputs is known from the publication of Japanese Patent Application unexamined publication No. JP-A-64-25203.
However, there is another problem in the above-described prior arts whereby errors in detecting the yawing momentum are caused by aging effects in the characteristics of the acceleration sensors, and also precision errors in mounting the acceleration sensors frequently occur (in particular, characteristic fluctuation in a pair of acceleration sensors).